Baby Luv
by eryeoziee
Summary: yesung seorang psikopat yang mengancam ryeowook untu menjdi miliknya... tapi yesung membunuh ryeowook...


Baby Luv

oneshoot

Yesung – Ryeowook

Yewook

.

.

Yaoi, boys love

Super junior

Sisanya temukan sendiri

Cp

BBM 555866C0

Tw eryeoziie

Ig eryeoziie

Fb ericha richa nur

Wp

.net

jangan terrkejut jika kalian menemukan ff ini di wp ato

enjoy…

Hidup itu seperti apa yang di jalani…

Ketika awan pekat meyelimuti

Seperti itulah… obsesi menguasai

Kita akan berbica masalalu ?

Tunggu, sebentar lagi kalian akan mengerti masalalu yang mengerikan yang mereka lalui

.

.

.

Bunyi peluit dari kapal yang akan merepat ke dermaga dan para nelayan berhamburan keluar dari pintu kapal penangkap ikan itu. Raut kerinduan dari para pelaut yang hampir 3 bulan tidak bertemu akan sanak keluarga mereka begitu mendominasi wajah wajah lelah para nelayan.

Waktu terus berlalu begitu cepat saat ia masih merasakan tangan besarnya mneggendong putra kecilnya yang di lihat sekarang sedang membantu eommanya membuat Kimchi.

Keluarga kecil, keluarga yang bahagia jika boleh aku menambahkan.

Keluarga dari seorang kapten kapal nelayan Kim Yunho dan istrinya yang rela meninggalkan kehidupan kerajaan nya Kim Jaejong.. yaaa… Kim Jaejong adalah putra mahkota dari kerajaan korea selatan yang dibuang karna telah menyalahi aturan kerajaan juga kehidupan.

Kim Jaejong lebih memilih Kim Yunho cintanya appa dari putranya dari pada ia harus menjadi raja dan menikah dengan yeoja yang tak pernah ia cintai. Bagi Jaejong tak masalah jika di harus hidup susah dan penuh cacian asalkan keluarga kecilnya terseyum. Sungguh Jaejong masih bisa menerima cacian dan hidup serba kekurangan.

Hahahahaha.. apa kalian akan meminta ku untuk menceritakan kisah mereka.. oh tuhan aku tidak akan menceritakan betapa berat hidup Yunho dan Jaejong memperjuangkan cinta mereka.

Dan dia… Kim Ryeowook putra tunggal Kim Yuhno dan Kim Jaejong yang menerima kehidupannya tanpa rasa mengeluh dan senyum tulusnya selalu menghiasai wajah indah miliknya.

Dan…..

Saatnya merubah kehidupan…

Seoul

Namja manis itu memekik girang melihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang dia tau, dia akan mulai mencari ilmu di dalam gedung yang telulis "SEOUL UNIVERSITY" senyum manisnya tak henti menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Cantik saat wajah putih Ryeowook terpantul pias cahaya jingga di sore hari.

Ahhh… aku lupa menceritakan yang ini.

Eommanya, Kim Jaejong berjanji mereka akan pindah ke tempat gedung gedung tinggi berada 'begitulah Ryeowook menyebut kota Seoul' saat Ryeowook sudah akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Kehidupan yang berawal kebahagian belum tentu akan berakhir bahagia

Kehidupan yang berawal kesedihan belum tentu akan berakhir dengan kesedian

Bertolak belakang bukan…

Hari di mana semangat Kim Ryeowook mencapai puncaknya. Dengan ransel yang sudah siap berada di punggungnya serta mulut penuh roti berselai kacang. Kedua orang tuanya berdecak kagum melihat api yang berkobar dari tubuh Ryeowook. Bertanda semangat putranya itu melebihi panasnya api… 'apa kedua orang tua Kim Ryeowook melihat putranya seperti seekor naga.. nan mollaseo !'

"ahhh… tidak sesulit yang aku kira" desah lelah Ryeowook pelan meyandarkan punggungnya di kursi panjang perpustakaan kampusnya.

"seoul tidak seburuk apa yang aku pikirkan, aish.. kenapa eomma mengatakan seoul tempat yang buruk.. mereka benar – benar…" Namja itu tak habis fikir, menurutnya Seoul adalah tempat paling aman.. kembali Ryeowook terkikik geli entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"cihh.. kampungan, tak bisakah dia diam" decak namja di sebrang Ryeowook kesal

"yaaak.. apa maksudmu bung !" Ryeowook melirik namja di depannya tak suka. Namja yang menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan buku mampu membuat Ryeowook memekik tak suka.

Dan jangan lupakan emosi Ryeowook mudah tersulut.

Dan namja tadi tidak suka kebisingan.. siapapun yang memnggangu ketenanganya sudah di pastikan nyawa mereka akan lenyap. Dan jangan pernah berteriak di hadapannya jika kalian tidak ingin dia, namja itu Kim Jongwoon mencekik leher kalian. Dan kalian boleh memangilnya Yesung.

"aku sudah diam, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk diam, eoh ? " bela Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi dan mampu membuat dirinya sebagai pusat perhataian pengunjung perpustakaan kampus.

"kau ingin mati?" kilatan amarah Yesung sudah mecapai batas maksimum, kilatan rasa ingin membunuh semakin kuat dalam diri Yesung, mata Yesung sudah memerah dan Ryeowook tidak melihat kilatan marah Yesung. Karna wajah Yesung masih tertutup buku.

Hari esok telah datang…

Kembali lagi Ryeowook meletakan pantatnya di kursi panjang perpustakaan dekat jendela dengan manusia dingin di depanya.. sudah beberapa minggu sajak berdebatan mereka waktu itu mereka tak saling menyapa.. well, sudah di pastikan jika Ryeowook tidak tau wajah asli namja angkuh di depanya selain hal yang paling ia adalah 'kepala namja itu berukuran besar'

Ryeowook bosan seperti ini…

"yaak… tak bisa kau berbicara" sinis ryeowook sambil meanatap namja di depannya lagi, bahkan Ryeowook tak tau namanya. Ryeowook sudah mencoba berberbagai cara agar namja di depannya mengatakan namanya.

Ryeowook bangit dari duduknya, mengambil buku yang di pegang Yesung. Yesung mengeram kesal melihat Ryeowook membolak balik buku miliknya.

"Kim Jongwoon.. cha nama mu adalah Kim Jongwoon, dan kau tuan kepala besar aku adalah Kim Ryeowook .. och.. yesung adalah nama lain mu eoh..! " Yesung membuang muka tak suka. Tidak ada orang yang berani menggangu Yesung. Bagi semua orang Yesung adalah manusia yang patut di hindari dan berbahaya.

"kau ingin mati eoh! " teriak Yesung kasar, Rahang Yesung mengeras kilatan kemarahan dapat Ryeowook tangkap dengan baik. Dan dapat membuat Ryeowook Bersikut ketakutan. Yesung menyeringai dalam perannya menarik Ryeowook kasar untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Rooftop …

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya 'untuk apa Yesung membawanya keatap ?' kali ini Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau kedinginan wookie, aah.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu eum.." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Ryeowook mulai waspada ketika tangan yesung menyusup kedalam kemeja biru laut miliknya.

Yesung menautkan alisnya tak suka ketika tangan Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Yesung dari balik Kemeja miliknya. "wae,? Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab, apa itu salah?" Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang 'apa yang di maksud namja di depannya'

"apa.. maksudmu bodoh" maki Ryeowook tak trima ketika bibir Yesung membungkam bibinya.

"kau sudah menggangu ketenangan Kim Jongwoon malaikat kecil" Ryeowook mendorong Yesung kebelakang dan Ryeowook mencoba meninggalkan Yesung yang jatuh terjungkal sebelum.. tangan Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menjatuhkan tubuh Ryeowook di atas matras.

"ani, tidak ada yang mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan Kim Jongwoon sendiri chagi? Sebelum kau pergi puaskan aku malaikat kecil" Ryeowook menggeleng "biarkan aku pergi bodoh" maki Ryeowook lagi.

"jangan bicara macam – maam sayang, kau selalu menggangu ketenangan ku setiap hari dan aku harus menahan untuk memasukan adik ku kedalam lubang" Yesung mencengkram rahang Ryeowook , Ryeowook meronta tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Yesung.

"kuu—moho—n Henntikan…"

"aku tidak akan melepas mu sayang. Kau harus jadi miliku."

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Air matanya keluar membasahi pipi chabynya.

"TIDAK AKAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU JIKA KAU BERANI MELAWANKU!"

"jebal.."nafas Ryeowook memburu senada dengan ciuman bringas Yesung di lehernya.

Nafas Ryeowook tercekat saat bibir Yesung mengigit, menjilat leher Ryeowook. "Teruslah menolak" nafas Ryeowook tersenggal ketika tangan Yesung beralih mencekik lehernya. Demi apapun di dunia ini Ryeowook takut kematian akan menjemputya.

"aarrgh… lepasshh…"

Yesung mengeratkan cekikannya semetara Ryeowook meraih nafasnya susah. Wajah Ryeowook memerah, keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh ajal telah menjemput Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook mati di tangan Psikopat . OH MY GOD.

Yesung adalah Psikopat Sex.

Yesung melepas salah satu tanganya untuk meraih adik Ryeowook, meremas benda itu kasar dan mampu membuat Ryeowook mengerang serta tubuh Ryeowook yang membusung. Yesung tersenyum menang.

Lidah Yesung m menjulur menjilat tubuh Ryeowook yang penuh kringat. Sungguh Ryeowook takut untuk melawan. Yesung kembali tersenyum, namja itu membuka bajunya kasar menurunkan celananya tidak sabar dan setelahnya Yesung menangkat kepala Ryeowook untuk menerima adiknya yang sudah mengelurakan uratnya.

Benar, Ryeowook benar ingin muntah merasakan benda brengsek itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Tangan Yesung tak tinggal diam memainkan benda milik Ryeowook.

"aaaahhhhh….." desahan pertama Ryeowook meluncur sukses dan membuat Yesung lebih bergairah lagi untuk bermain di atas atap kampus serta di terangi matahari yang menyinari. Benar benar membuat keadaan jauh lebih panas.

Sudah puas Yesung bermain dengan Rongga manis milik Ryeowook, kini giliran Yesung mengelumun adik Ryeowook. Mengigit benda panjang itu dan kembali memasukan ke dalam mulutnya kembali mengelumunnya sampai Ryeowook benar benar mengelurkan cairan putihnya.

"aahhhhhh….. yeess..uungg," desah Ryewook setalah namja manis itu mengelurakan hasratnya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan semuanya di tampung di dalam mulut Yesung.

"sudah puas dengan apa yang kau kelurakan chagi, ooochh..no sayangnya semua permainan kita belum berakhir bahkan aku belum mengeluarkan setetes sperma ku wookie" Ryeowook membuka matanya lebar di rasakannya kedua kakinya terangkat dan bertumpuh dibahu Yesung 'apa yang akan namja gila ini lakukan' fikir Ryeowook tak tenang.

Yesung sudah akan bersiap di antara paha Ryewook. Yesung tau jika namja manis itu tengah ketakutan. Ryeowook melebarkan matanya tak percaya Yesung menciumnya lembut setelah menghabisi bibir Ryeowook kasar.

"lihat aku Ryeowook, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan aku berjanji pada mu setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu aku akan bertanggung jawab.. aku memang Psikopat dan aku hanya ingin kau yang menampung semua sperma ku dan kau harus memiliki bayi ku " Yesung menyeringai,tanganya yang penuh dengan benda kebanggan miliknya menerobos liang Ryeowook pelan.

Dalan permianan inti Yesung tak ingin membuat pasangan bercintanya merasa kesakitan , dan Yesung akan membagi rasa nikmatnya bercinta.

"aaakkkkhhhhh… apppooo ~~~~ keluar,, aakhh.." tubuh Ryeowook membusung, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan meletak tangan Ryeowook tepat didadanya "lihat aku, jangan pernah menolak jika kau masih ingin hidup. Rasakan jantung ku yang berdetak keras karna mu. Diam dan rasakan aku memasuki tubuhmu"

"aagghhh…. Euummmm, daamn… oochhhh yes..yesungg" semakin kuat Yesung memasuki tubuh Ryeowook semakin keras pula mendesah untuk Yesung.

Bunyi dentumam antara kulit Yesung dan Ryeowook memberi irama tersendiri dan desahan Ryeowook menjadi melodi yang indah.

"bergeraklah wook… cari kenikmatan mu sendiri..euuugggh…" printah Yesung sambil menyilahkan helaian rambut Ryeowook.

"aaaagggkkkk….. akuu keluuarrr… ooocchhh yessungggieee…." Pekik Ryeowook yang memanjakan kedua nipelnya sendiri dan tangan Yesung memainkan batang Ryewook. Tubuh Ryeowook seperti terombang ambing di kapal Pesiar kala Yesung memasukan batangnya lebih cepat dan lebih penuh membuat mulut Ryeowook tak bisa berhenti mengelurakan desahan yang mampu membuat Yesung lebih bersemangat menghajar lubang Ryeowook.

Keduanya memekik ketika mereka sampai di surga. Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sanping Ryeowook, mengecup dahi Ryeowook lama sebelum Yesung mendial no dalam smartphonenya.

"umma, aku akan menikah dengan pasangan ku sendiri, siapkan semuanya.. aku ingin besok semuanya selesai"

Apa ini bisa di sebut masalalu yang manis.. entalah yang pasti kadar Nc ku mulai berkurang.. hahahahaha *abaikan*

.

.

.

"wookie, apa Jongin sudah tidur?" namja manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya di perutnya yang bucit kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping suaminya.

Yaaa.. sejak kejadian waktu itu Yesung benar benar menepati janjinya untuk bertanggung jawab. Dengan gantle satu jam dari Yesung menyentuh Ryeowook. Namja berkepala besar itu datang ke rumah Ryeowook meminta Yunho dan Jaejong mengizinkan Ryeowook untuk menikah denganya. Yaa.. tentu saja dengan sedikit ancaman.

Dan aku tidak berbohong soal Yesung yang Psikopat sex. Dulu sebelum Yesung menjalani pemgobatan Yesung bisa meniduri 4 Yeoja an 5 Namja.. dan Yesung mengatakan pada eommanya dia tidak akan menikah sebelum Yesung menemukan seseorang yang memiliki sperma manis. Dan kalian tau.. Yesung menemukannya pada Sperma milik Ryeowook

Hahahahahhaaa… baiklah baiklah,

Jangan menggangu Yesung eoh, jika kalian tidak ingin Yesung melakukan hal yang seperti apa yang Ryeowook alami dulu.

Wooow… Yesung adalah namja yang setia. Dia benar benar setia dengan apa yang sudah ia dapat.

Kim Ryeowook Istrinya

Kim Jongin Putra sulungnya

Dan

Aegy keduanya yang di dalam perut Kim Ryeowook

/…./

"PSIKOPAT BRENGSEK… JANGAN MENGIGAT MASA ITU BODOH.. memalukan" decak kesal Ryeowook di dalam selimut tebal miliknya.

"aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu" kini Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook, memeluk tubuh istrinya erat.

""ooch..Psikopat kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan orang mengilai sex seperti mu" marah Ryeowook lagi.

"hahahahaha… mau aku ceritakan aku yang bisa meniduri yeoja dan namja setiap hari, euum?"

DAMN…Ryeowook mengumpat. Mengutuk suaminya yang setiap hari tak berhenti mengatakan bercinta dan bercinta. Ryeowook tau Yesung akan setia padanya dia tak takut akan Yesung yang pergi mencari kepuasan lain di dalam tubuh namja atau yeoja.

Ryeowook tau Yesung akan menepati janjinya untuk setia

/*******/

Alurnya berantakan sayaaa tau….. tapi ini bener bener ngebut buatnya..

Kyaaa… kelar juga ini FF, Yaaaayaa.. walau aku nggak yakin hasilnya akan bagus, huuuft… ini ff aku buat dari jam 9 malam sampai jam 12 malam. Mata ku sakit sekarang.. hahahaha.. ajuhma NC ini ff milikmu ff yang ajuhma pesan. Ini ajuhma bentar ngilang bentar muncul,.. sekali muncul langsung nagih FF NC. Hahahaha…. Sudalah pala saya mulai pusing sekarang.

Bye bye,,,, kissu all


End file.
